


Werewolves Are Real

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Hiiro no Kakera
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Werewolf sterotypes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: A studying session with Ryou has you surfing the net instead. When you find a list of werewolf myths, you decide to put them to the test...





	Werewolves Are Real

"Hey, Ryou. Mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ruby red eyes glared across the table at you. You were supposed to be helping your olive-haired boyfriend with a group project for science class, but instead you were surfing the net. Ryou loved you to pieces but sometimes he wished that you weren't such a procrastinator. 

"Is it true that werewolves are extremely hairy?" 

'What the h***? Are you on something?" Sure, he had told her of his guardian abilities, but he hadn't expected her to ask something so blatantly stupid. 

"Just answer the question." You scowled.

"No, we're not."

"Is it true that werewolves can only change under a full moon?"

"Really, babe? Look at this." With a soft rustle, two furry wolf ears popped up from the top of his head like springs. Baring his teeth in a smirk, a set of gleaming white fangs had also appearing atop his only pearly white smile. "Does that answer your question.?"

"I guess so." You glanced back down at the computer. "Are all werewolves allergic to silver?"

"(y/n), you really are being stupid. Remember, you gave me a silver necklace for my birthday?" He rattled the silver chain and wolf charm hanging around his neck. 

You stuck your tongue out at him before asking the next question. "Is it true that werewolves are rude?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yep, that one is true." The computer screen suddenly went dark when he pulled the plug from the wall. "Now what's the deal with all the stupid questions?"

You crossed your arms over your chest and smiled sweetly. "I found an article that said 'how to tell if your boyfriend is a werewolf'. Guess what, you passed all but one question with flying colors."

Ryou leaned across the table and gently trailed a long finger along your jawline. "What's the last one?" He asked, red eyes smoldering as twin burning coals of red fire.

A delightful shiver sped down your spine at his touch. "Do all werewolves have only one mate?" You peered shyly up through your lashes.

"Yep, no doubt about." He whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to your lips. "You're my one and only."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Hiiro No Kakera/The Tamayori Princess saga and all characters do not belong to me.  
The idea does belong to me.  
You belong to Ryou.


End file.
